Tocame
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Es un One-shot, contiene contenido sexual. Resumen breve, Phantom ha decidido buscarse un nuevo amante, y este, se niega, ¿Que pasara, caera en el placer o mantendra su orgullo por delante? Review please XD


TOCAME by Alvissaoikitsunechan.

Pareja: Phantom x Alviss

Género: Algo parecido al romance, escena con sexo.

Si no te gusta no lo leas, y si te gusta, disfrútalo.

Como un depredador ante su presa, una sombra se deslizo ágilmente y con silencio hacía el adolescente subido a la rama de un árbol.

Era una vista maravillosa, de noche, solo, en mitad del bosque, el pequeño CrossGuard debería saber que no era seguro estar a solas en un lugar como ese. Ni siquiera aquella pequeña hada estaba allí con él cuando siempre revoloteaba molestamente a su alrededor, y tampoco estaba aquel rubio hiperactivo de Ginta.

Sí, no era idiota había notado como el hijo de Danna miraba al joven de ojos azules. No cabía duda, la lujuria y el deseo de amor estaban en los pozos verdes de Ginta, las miradas indiscretas que le lanzaba y esas sonrisas que lo invitaban, pero el joven CrossGuard no notaba esos signos de coqueteo por el simple hecho de que veía a Ginta algo así como un hermano pequeño o, como sospechaba, una réplica de Danna al que respetaba.

Y en el hipotético caso de que Alviss sintiera algo por Ginta, él mismo se encargaría de borrar cualquier pensamiento del joven por el rubio.

¿Por qué estaba él ahí y no en su palacio rodeado de sirvientes y esclavos?

Muy fácil.

Celos.

Odio hasta lo más profundo de su ser la sonrisa que Ginta provoco en Alviss, cuando este le aseguro que le ayudaría a quitar el tatuaje zombi, Alviss no se libraría del tatuaje nunca, esa era la marca que definía al chico de ojos azules como suyo, porque Alviss era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más.

Y estaba harto de estúpidos esclavos que no le satisfacían, demasiado blandos y miedicas, atractivos pero no poseían la chispa que le encendía. Solo existían dos personas en el mundo que le hicieron sentir ese deseo que lo consumía por horas, una de esas dos ya no estaba entre los vivos, y la segunda estaba observando la luna ahora mismo con un aire de tristeza.

Que divertido sería "alegrarle" un poco…

En la rama más gruesa del árbol, el muchacho de cabello azul oscuro observaba la profundidad de la noche, había reflexionado seriamente que dentro de poco tendría que enfrentarse a Rolan otra vez, sabía que el rubio sentía una gran pasión por su líder pero…no entendía porque insistía tanto en querer estar al lado de ese desgraciado, a Phantom no le importaba nadie más que si mismo. Y todavía no entendía el sentimiento de querer separar a Rolan de Phantom, estaba seguro de que era porque se preocupaba por el rubio, sin embargo sentía cierto malestar cuando el rubio hablaba del hombre de cabello plateado.

Cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a la oscuridad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se subió a un árbol y dormía en él, sobre todo desde que empezó la guerra, encontrar la paz en tiempos como esos era casi imposible.

Mientras su mente iba viajando para entrar en el sueño, pudo sentir como si algo le acariciara el pelo suavemente. La imagen en su cabeza fue tomando la forma de su madre, la que ya casi ni recordaba por los años que ya llevaba sin ella, la imagen de su madre le fue acariciando los cabellos lentamente, bajando hasta acariciarle la mejilla izquierda, sus manos eran suaves pero frías. La verdad es que hasta donde recordaba, cuando su madre le acariciaba lo hacía de forma tierna y sus manos siempre fueron cálidas, esas manos fueron bajando hasta acariciar su barbilla juguetonamente. Ya no aguanto más, abrió los ojos de repente al sentir como algo incluso más suave acariciar sus labios buscando contacto, pero sobre todo al sentir como algo húmedo buscaba abrirle la boca.

La imagen que tenía delante, no fue, ni por un segundo lo que su mente estaba imaginándose. El hombre que asesino sin piedad a sus compañeros, estaba enfrente de él, agachado a su altura con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y besándole.

Sin pensárselo empujo al hombre para apartarlo dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Le dedico una mirada llena de odio, mientras se incorporaba y apoyaba la espalda en el tronco al intentar retroceder, mientras el otro se palpaba la zona enrojecida por el puñetazo del niño, luego le sonrió misteriosamente mientras enderezándose, camino a una velocidad inhumana acorralando al muchacho contra el tronco todavía más.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" grito el muchacho a punto de golpearlo otra vez, pero el joven de ojos azules fue aprisionado por las manos de Phantom. Este puso las manos del chico sobre la cabeza de este.

"¿Y tú que haces solo mi dulce muchacho?" susurro contra su oído lamiéndolo, mientras que con su otra mano libre, acaricio la piel cálida y suave del niño por debajo de la camisa, causando que este se retorciera buscando liberarse, "¡Suéltame!", "Shhh…no hace falta gritar mi dulce muchacho…solo cierra los ojos y disfruta" volvió a susurrar para después llevar sus labios a los de Alviss presionándolos con fuerza sin dejarle tiempo de quejarse.

Alviss cerro la boca, impidiéndole el paso a esa juguetona lengua, que buscaba entrar y saborear la cavidad del chico.

"Mmmh…" gimió en forma de queja frunciendo el ceño.

Phantom se separo de sus labios y fue directo al cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo y dejando unos buenos chupetones para marcarlo. "Vamos pequeño, deja que yo me encargue de todo…" agarro la barbilla del muchacho para poder ver el rostro sonrojado y con muestras de rabia, que tan adorable se veía en ese momento, "¿Te he dicho lo adorable que eres cuando te enfadas?" pregunto con tono sensual y una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Te he dicho las ganas de matarte que tengo?" contesto venenoso.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el hombre delante de él, le libero, se aparto un poco y se arrodillo delante de él, "¿Wa-Qué haces?"

"¿No querías matarme? Pues venga, te estoy dando la oportunidad" dijo serio mirándole a los ojos, "Aprovéchala ahora para matarme o huir, pero hazlo ahora o…" le miro con un brillo en los ojos, lujuria "Te juro que no te dejare ir de mis brazos y serás mío para siempre" advirtió, "Te doy dos minutos para pensar o correr, tú decides mi pequeño muchacho " sonrió maliciosamente.

Alviss no supo porque, pero su cuerpo, aunque su mente le chillara que corriese y buscase ayuda, no se movía, como si estuviera hechizado por esa imagen del hombre que más odiaba de rodillas ante él completamente vulnerable.

Cuando puso su cabeza en orden le miro seriamente y con voz renovada y sin temblarle le dejo clara una cosa, "No huiré" dijo ganándose la mirada curiosa del mayor, "No te tengo miedo, jamás te lo he tenido" busco su ÄRM cadena de los 13 tótems, "Y nunca te lo tendré, prefiero morir ahora de pie con orgullo, que de rodillas y cobarde" el otro se empezó a reír divertido, "¿¡De que te ríes Phantom?!" grito su nombre con veneno e ira.

"Oh, mi pequeño e inocente Al-kun… ¿Acaso crees que he venido hasta aquí para matarte o siquiera herirte?" el más joven no contesto, solo puso una postura de defensa cuando Phantom se levantó "Porque si es así, estas muy equivocado".

"¿Entonces qué quieres?" pregunto con el ceño fruncido y desconfiado.

"Por dios….¿No es obvio?" rodo los ojos hacia un lado antes de mirarle con pasión "Te quiero a ti" contesto mientras velozmente le quitaba el bastón y lo lanzaba hacia un lado acorralando de nuevo a Alviss contra el tronco, "¡Wa-Espera!" grito buscando la manera de escapar, su mente trabajaba a mil buscando alguna forma de escape, sin lograrlo sin embargo.

Phantom se inclinó hacia su oído susurrando con voz ronca por el deseo, "Nada de esperar, te lo he dicho, lucha o corre, ya han pasado los dos minutos Al-kun, atente a las consecuencias…." Lamio su oído "Ahora serás mío y no de Ginta…".

"¿Qué? ¿De Ginta? ¿Tú estás loco o qué?" entonces se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era estúpida, "Yo no tengo nada con Ginta, por dios, es dos años menor que yo, y a él no le gustan los chicos" gruño intentando apartar al más grande, este frunció el ceño mirándole a los ojos, "¿No te atrae Ginta?" pregunto ansioso, "No, ¿por qué iba a atraerme?" se sonrojo un poco, no porque le gustara el rubio si no por la cercanía del de pelo plateado, sus labios casi tocándose…

"¿Y yo te atraigo, Al-kun?" canturreo sensual sonriéndole contra sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos, eso sí, sin perder contacto visual. Alviss se sonrojo como un semáforo ante esa pregunta indiscreta, "¿¡Cómo me vas a atraer si eres mi enemigo?!", "No veo porque no, al chico monkey de tu equipo le gusta Pano Rodokin, a la chica gato ese viejo, a Galian ese idiota rubio ladrón…", "¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" frunció el ceño todavía más, aun pensando en alargar todo lo que fuera esa estúpida conversación con tal de poder pensar un plan de huida en condiciones.

Para su desgracia, al ver que su plan para entretener al líder del Chess no Koma no funcionaba, cuando este empezó a besarle de nuevo en los labios, Alviss lo aparto con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo resbalo de la rama en la que ambos estaban subidos, y no llego a tiempo para cogerse.

Las ramas amortiguaron bastante el golpe, pero eso no le libro de que, al aterrizar en el suelo con el pie derecho, el tobillo se le torciera. Se sentó rápido en el suelo y se agarró la parte dolorida siseando. No dolía lo que en muchos entrenamientos se hizo, pero es que ahora mismo le ardía el pie de dolor, y lo peor es que no podía huir en esas condiciones, se alteró al ver al caballero inmortal delante de él al bajar del árbol.

"¡¿Pero por qué demonios no me dejas en paz?!" gruño fastidiado.

"Yo no te he empujado para que te caigas" declaro serio el mayor, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Aunque eso juega a mi favor, estas completamente a mi merced Al-kun" se rio entre dientes suavemente mientras caminaba hasta el muchacho herido, y de un rápido movimiento busco en su bolsillo un anillo plateado "Creo que ya no necesitaras esto" dijo mientras rompía la única vía de escape de Alviss.

Conmocionado por lo que acababa de ver, Alviss no supo cuando el mayor cogió su propio ÄRM Andarta y la visión del bosque cambio.

Cerró sus ojos por una sensación de mareo, y los abrió cuando, de pronto noto que su espalda estaba contra algo blando y cómodo. Encima de su cuerpo estaba el sonriente Phantom inclinado para besarle, y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para saber que estaba en una cama de sabanas negras, y el entorno era una habitacion oscura. Su mente continuaba buscando un modo de huir pero, en cuanto Phantom volvió a besarle, esta vez rápido y sorprendiéndolo logro colar su lengua en la boca del chico, la mente de Alviss poco a poco fue cediendo y quedándose en blanco. Phantom sonrió en el beso mientras sus manos iban recorriendo, por encima de la ropa, el joven cuerpo de debajo, "Eso es…relájate" susurro en su oído tras acabar el beso.

El cuerpo del chico de pelo azul, traicionando a su dueño, se relajó y rindió a las caricias invitadoras del más grande. Para Alviss, esto estaba mal, muy mal, no podía dejarse hacer eso, por orgullo, por sus compañeros, por MÄR y sobretodo porque a él no le gustaban los hombres…no pudo pensar cuando las frías manos le iban acariciando por debajo de la camisa, mientras esta era desabrochada con los dientes del de pelo plateado. Cuando la primera prenda ya no estaba en el cuerpo del joven, el líder del Chess no Koma perdió el rumbo con esas curvas tan perfectas, esa piel pálida cubierta por los tatuajes era suave y tentadora, por no hablar de lo excitante que era esa cintura delgada, parecía pedir a gritos que la agarrara. "Eres perfecto…" susurro adorando ese cuerpo semidesnudo, tenía un poco marcados los músculos del abdomen, lo que daba a entender que entrenaba mucho, no dudo en acariciarlos y luego pasarles la lengua por encima. Alviss reprimió un suspiro mordiéndose el labio inferior disimuladamente, esto no podía seguir, tenía que pararlo, "N-no…ya basta…" susurro intentando incorporarse aunque aún le dolía un poco el tobillo. Phantom lo empujo otra vez para que se recostara con suavidad con su mano en el pecho del joven, "¿Por qué niegas algo que quieres?" pregunto mientras besaba suavemente su oído izquierdo, "¿Es por tus compañeros?" eso lo pregunto un poco más molesto, "A ellos no les importas, Alviss, no te conocen lo suficiente como para saber si estas en peligro o no", "¿Y tú sí?" desafío frunciendo el ceño. Phantom se incorporó, inclinado para mirarle a los ojos, de una manera tan intensa que Alviss se asustó, "Yo lo sé todo de ti" empezó a decir "Sé dónde estás y con quien estas en cada momento, sé cuándo estas triste o alegre e incluso enfadado cuando no lo demuestras, yo lo sé todo Alviss"

"¿Acaso me espías?" pregunto molesto, pero Phantom respondió con un beso en los labios, otra vez logrando colar su lengua, "¡MMMPHH!" grito en el beso intentando apartar al hombre, pero poco a poco el beso fue tomando intensidad, el chico ya no luchaba, al contrario, tenía los ojos cerrados sin saber porque su cuerpo deseaba saborear el beso. Phantom fue abriendo ambas bocas todavía más para tener mayor contacto, llevando su lengua por toda la cavidad del más bajo, acariciando los dientes blancos y suaves, repasando los colmillos sintiendo ganas de que se clavaran en él, llamadle masoquista pero le encantaría que Alviss le mordiera.

Phantom se incorporó, sentándose en las caderas del chico para quitarse la parte superior de su ropa, bajo la atenta mirada azul y el rostro sonrojado del pequeño. ¿Quién le iba a decir que Phantom era…sexy? El mayor sonrió divertido por la mirada curiosa de Alviss, "Oh, como se nota que nunca te has acostado con alguien" se burló introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo del peliazul jugando con él.

"Ah…" no pudo evitar soltar un gemido bajo, cuando Phantom mordió su vientre suavemente, dejando un círculo rojo, "No soy un hueso para morder" se quejó provocando una risa en el más alto, "Pero eres delicioso" dijo de forma inocente mordiendo el otro lado de su vientre, provocando otro quejido, Phantom bajo hasta llegar a los pies y descalzarlo para así poder quitar el pantalón, beso la punta de los pies del chico sensualmente provocando que este le mirara con los ojos abiertos como platos, "¿Qué haces?", "Besarte los pies" sonrió al ver el sonrojo en la cara del niño, "Sigue provocándome así y te juro que te comeré vivo" susurro sensual mordiendo un poco más arriba del ombligo de Alviss, "Ah…Yo no te…he provocado" se quejó. Phantom fue besando la piel subiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a la clavícula y succionarla, la lamio, la beso y mordió dejando un buen chupetón, sus manos fueron al pantalón, desabrochándole el cinturón lentamente mientras mordisqueaba el cuello, luego fue bajando para desabrocharle la cremallera con los dientes, lentamente bajo la mirada azul sorprendida. El de pelo plateado coló la lengua por la bragueta acariciando por encima de la ropa interior, la hombría del más joven quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido sonoro, "¿Wha…Wha…Qué haces?" suspiro mordiéndose el labio inferior aguantando los sonidos que amenazaban con salir.

"Complacerte…" contesto sonriendo mientras quitaba los pantalones al niño, dejándolo con el resto de ropa en el suelo hecha un bulto, quedando así con solo boxers el más joven. Alviss le dio una mirada severa al de pelo plateado, diciéndole mudamente que quería estar en igualdad de condiciones, este sonriendo y sin oponer resistencia, se descalzo y se quitó los pantalones quedando ya ambos con ropa interior. "¿Está contento, Alviss-sama?" se burló recostando su pecho contra el del pequeño juntando sus frentes, "Cállate…" contesto sonrojado provocando otra risa suave en el otro, "Dios, me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves tan adorable…" le lamió la mejilla izquierda, "Pero creo que ya basta de juegos tontos" miro a los ojos azules con deseo, "Empecemos la diversión de una vez" declaro mientras, con una mano estimulaba la entrepierna de Alviss por encima de la tela y con la otra el pezón derecho del chico, con su boca estimulo el otro pezón, mordiéndolo suavemente y lamiéndolo. Alviss jadeo arqueando la espalda fuertemente, sin contener siquiera la necesidad de apoyar una mano en la cabeza plateada para incitarle de que fuera más rápido. "Y querías negarte…" se burló otra vez, aunque no de mala manera, si decía la verdad, oírle suspirar y gemir de esa forma tan sensual le estaba volviendo loco, más de lo que ya estaba. Sin esperar siquiera, decidió acabar de quitarle la última prenda para dejar al descubierto ese cuerpo, una vez los boxers negros fueron retirados, el mayor se puso a cuatro patas levantándose un poco por encima del pequeño para observarlo de arriba abajo. Delgado, lo más normal posible delgado con curvas bastante masculinas, por no hablar de los músculos bien formados, ¿Cuánto tiempo invirtió en entrenar tanto? Solo habían pasado 6 años desde la última guerra y ya era así de fuerte…No, no era fuerte, al menos no como él, pero si se ponía a analizar, Alviss era el segundo más fuerte de MÄR, el primero era Ginta, por supuesto, y la tercera era esa bruja pelirrosa, la hermana de la reina Diana. El caso era, que ese cuerpo era perfecto, los tatuajes rojos resaltaban su tonalidad pálida de piel, pero le encantaba su rostro, hermoso y adorable en esos momentos con ese toque carmín que se extendía más y más por este, y lo que más le gustaba y adoraba ver, eran sus ojos. Esos dos zafiros que brillaban en la más oscura noche, y que siempre tenían la inocencia y el orgullo por delante, ahora mismo brillaban con ese toque travieso y deseoso de continuar.

Complaciendo los deseos de su amante, Phantom fue bajando dejando besos ligeros por el pecho y el abdomen llegando por fin a su destino, se relamió los labios y deposito un suave beso en la punta de su miembro. El joven suspiro arqueando suavemente la espalda, cerrando los ojos dejando que su mente se embriagara de placer, Phantom mordisqueo la punta con mordiscos pequeños antes de, con una mano rodear la base e ir introduciéndose el miembro del joven en la boca lentamente. Alviss abrió los ojos de golpe dejando escapar un grito ahogado cuando Phantom empezó con un ritmo acelerado sin dejar tiempo de acostumbrarse al joven. El de pelo azul agarro las sabanas con fuerza dejando los nudillos blancos por la presión, no aguanto los gemidos fuertes que se le escapaban de la garganta, y empezaba a sudar mientras, inconscientemente sus caderas indicaban al más grande un ritmo más rápido. Este al ver tanta excitación por el pequeño, decidió parar de darle placer, Alviss le miro confundido con el rostro sudado y el flequillo pegado a su frente, "Todavía no, mi dulce Alviss-sama…aún queda mucha diversión por delante" susurro mientras él se incorporaba para quitarse la última prenda y estar ambos desnudos, volvió a acostarse sobre el cuerpo del pequeño besándolo con pasión en los labios, esta vez sorprendiendo al mayor, Alviss correspondió al beso de la misma forma sin querer quedarse atrás, envolviendo sus brazos por detrás del cuello a Phantom atrayéndolo para intensificar en contacto. Los labios del inmortal sabían de una forma extraña nunca había degustado ese sabor peculiar, en realidad nunca había besado a nadie, pero precisamente era por eso que ahora que se daba cuenta de que nunca había probado algo tan deliciosamente adictivo, y otra curiosidad es que al estar muerto Phantom, su piel tendría que pudrirse, pero era al contrario, ni cuando estaba vivo hace seis años su piel se veía tan pálida, suave y perfecta.

Ambos fueron restregando sus cuerpos contra el del otro buscando placer, la piel fría de Phantom aun teniendo ese contacto frio todavía, se notaba que el hombre encima del muchacho estaba cachondo y estaba conteniéndose para no "comerse vivo" al niño. Cuando sus miembros, ya erectos se encontraron no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro en la boca del otro cerrando los ojos, y disfrutando de la oleada de placer que les recorrió el cuerpo.

Phantom se incorporó un poco, tras acabar el beso que habían compartido lamiéndose los labios. Se llevó tres dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos y cuando vio que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, los introdujo de uno en uno en el interior del chico. Este siseo a cada dedo y ahogo gritos mordiéndose los labios, Phantom empezó a mover los dedos en tijeras, círculos, entrando y saliendo. Poco a poco, Alviss fue moviendo las caderas, porque no entendía pero de repente el dolor fue convirtiéndose en placer, "Ah…n-no pares…" gimió bajo, moviendo su cuerpo al compás de esos dedos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Phantom sonrió mientras sacaba los dedos del interior ganándose el ceño fruncido del chico, "¿Por qué paras?" pregunto con voz ronca y suave.

"Por qué, cómo te he dicho, todavía no hemos acabado la diversión…" tras decir esto, se acomodó entre las piernas del niño mirándole con deseo, "Prepárate…" susurro mientras iba entrando en el menor, este se agarró a la espalda del de pelo plateado fuertemente, iba a clavarle las uñas, pero se controló, no entendía ese extraño sentimiento de no querer herir a ese hombre…y eso que en realidad su objetivo era matarlo.

Esperaron para acostumbrarse a esa nueva y extraña sensación. Luego, el inmortal empezó con ritmo lento y acompasado, haciendo sisear al chico que aún no se había acostumbrado, curioso, a los 16 años de este nunca había experimentado relaciones sexuales con nadie. El peliazul enterró la cara en el cuello del otro gimiendo y echándole el aliento a esa piel fría, provocando que Phantom se excitara más, y tirando al chico más contra su cuerpo, aumento el ritmo haciendo crujir la cama cada vez más rápido. Después de unos minutos, Phantom cambio de posiciones, subiendo a Alviss encima de él sentándolo en sus caderas, haciendo que se auto penetrase. Tras esperar unos momentos para acostumbrarse, Phantom tomo al chico por la cintura y le indico el ritmo haciéndole subir y caer todo el rato. Alviss cerró los ojos con el rostro ardiéndole, gimiendo en voz alta sin saber siquiera si alguien les oiría, después de todo, Phantom no dio detalles de donde estaban. "Ah…ah…ah…" dios el de pelo plateado estaba entrando cada vez más adentro y provocando fuertes gemidos mezclados con gritos, por su parte, Phantom se mordía el labio gimiendo hacia adentro soltando sonidos excitantes de su garganta con los ojos también cerrados, quería sentir ese placer cuanto más mejor, dios le estaba encantando más que incluso en sus sueños…

Ya iban acercándose, lo sabían, al menos Phantom sabia cuando se acercaba el orgasmo, no como Alviss que aún seguía siendo su primera vez, decidido a acabar ese acto sexual de forma inolvidable para el joven de ojos azules, tiro a Alviss boca abajo en el colchón, colocándose encima, recostándose en su espalda y entrando de un solo y fuerte movimiento haciendo que este gritara muy fuerte, tanto que, si hubiera alguien en ese lugar, sin duda lo habría escuchado. Agarro con sus manos la cintura y empezó acelerando el ritmo cada vez más, mordiendo la espalda del más joven cubierta por los tatuajes, lamio el recorrido de estos hasta llegar al cuello el cual siguió marcando, dejándole bien claro a Alviss y a quien fuera que los viera, que ese joven ya tenía dueño legítimo, y cualquiera que se le acercara, tocara o hablara más de lo que veía conveniente, se asegurarían de sentir la furia de un inmortal.

"¿Lo sientes mi dulce niño? Ese placer…tan agudo, ah…es la cúspide…" le dijo mientras apretaba el agarre en su cintura dejando marcas de sus uñas, Alviss arqueo la espalda, de modo que parecía una invitación a toda regla, la cual Phantom acepto con mucho gusto golpeando más fuerte y más adentro en las entrañas del joven. "Ph…Phantom…" casi grito mordiendo la almohada para amortiguar los sonidos que querían salir de su garganta.

"Sigue, Al-kun, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre mientras te lo hago…" susurro pervertida mente al oído del "inocente" niño. Este se negó a complacer ese estúpido deseo, ya que en principio no tendría que estar haciendo esto, no cuando Phantom era su enemigo, no cuando estaba traicionando a sus amigos y compañeros de la CrossGuard, no cuando se estaba haciendo daño a si mismo entregándose al hombre a quien más odiaba. Phantom golpeo todavía más duro el interior del chico, "Grita…mi nombre… mi pequeño zorro azul (eso es mío XD)" dijo Phantom acercando su rostro al del otro, "Idiota…ah…", "Muy gracioso…dímelo, Alviss…por favor…" suplico sintiendo que no aguantaría más, "Mi nombre….", Alviss se mordió el labio pero luego grito cuando Phantom dio en un lugar que, extrañamente le volvió loco perdiendo todo razonamiento, "Phantom…ah…¡Phantom!" siguió gimiendo con fuerza arqueándose y retorciéndose debajo del hombre, que, antes de llegar a su orgasmo gimió su nombre besando al más joven, y este no tardo en seguirle al orgasmo ahogando su grito en el beso.

Tras acabar el beso, y el acto, Phantom saliendo del interior, los tapo a ambos con la sabana, recostándose en el pecho de Alviss abrazándolo y acurrucándose. Este, aun absorto en lo que acababa de pasar, miro hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que Phantom tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba medio dormido… "Alviss…" llamo con voz suave y aun un poco agitada, "Te quiero" sonrió mientras se acurrucaba aún más en el pecho de su pequeño.

Este se quedó quieto y pensativo, da igual lo que hiciera, había pecado con el diablo y ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba condenado a pasar la eternidad con Phantom…

"Cursi mentiroso" se burló el peliazul antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir, aunque pudo escuchar la risa suave de Phantom riéndose de su broma, "Te amo" una sonrisa casi inexistente apareció en los labios del dormido peliazul al oír esas palabras tan inusuales que aparte de él solo habían sido para una persona del pasado…

FIN

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR XD


End file.
